Last Paradise
by Nirianne
Summary: AU - Everything seemed perfect in Dohnovan, a city flourishing by an oasis in the middle of the scorching desert. Yet, beneath the city's mask of perfection lies a wave of corruption, ready to consume the entire city and its inhabitants. Tales of love, treachery and death will be soon exposed in the last paradise on Pulse. R&R!
1. Prelude

**_Prelude_**

_A land covered by sand is a land deemed to have no life; not a single flower was meant to bloom nor any walking creature was meant to breathe. Shuffling sands, turbulent winds and a landscape spilled with death was to never become a place called 'home'. Yet, through the curtains of sand and hidden dunes lies a city._

_Dohnovan._

_Dohnovan was a small city unlike any city across this deserted landscape. Tall structures almost touched the skies from dawn to dusk. The structures were so tall it was believed the children in the structure were able to touch the glittering stars in the heavens._

_Spilling across Dohnovan were small structures housing the middle class to slums housing the poor. Every day the peoples gaze upon the tallest structure in Dohnovan, known as The Twin Roses to get a mere glimpse of the two princesses living inside. It was said the princesses only emerge out of the structure once a year to greet the people, offer them advice then slip back into the shadows._

_The Twin Roses soon became Dohnovan's capital structure where important meetings and tournaments took place for the rich, teasing the poor with their wealth. Dohnovan's image was expected to be a city devoid of crime and filth but that was far from the truth; the city hid dark secrets._

_Around Dohnovan hid Sand Bandits, thieves entering the city during violent sandstorms. The Sand Bandits were like sandstorms; as quickly as they came, they disappeared to leave devastation in their wake. Nobody had ever seen what a Sand Bandit looked like but people knew these people were exceptionally adaptive, just like sand._

_Gazing at Dohnovan from a distance, a young man cloaked in black and blue rags scanned the protruding structures under the scorching sun. Extending out his hand, the winds had begun to pick up allowing ribbons of sand to slip through his fingers. It was time. Arriving beside him was another man, slightly taller cloaked in black with purple accents. They looked at each other through dark, thick goggles and nodded without words._

_Awaiting the right moment, a sandstorm roared behind them prompting the two to ski down sand dunes blending in with the curtain of sand and wind._

_A storm was coming._


	2. The Twin Roses

**A/N: **Hi everybody! I guessed I surprised a whole lot of you with this new story out of no where XD Technically I wasn't going to publish this story but what better way to receive feedback than here, from you guys? So what's this story about? I got the inspiration from the early screenshots of the Dead Dunes and the oasis. And then suddenly, before I knew it, a story spawned in my mind. I wanted to do a fantasy based story that's semi-canon to the original. It's a messed up thing in my head, lol. I draw from a lot of cultural influences from around me since I wanted it to sound a bit more authentic rather than completely fantasy. Well, in a way it's a 'fantasy drawn from reality'. Of course, not directly quoting FFXV but close enough XD

I hope you'll enjoy this new story I have :) I won't be updating it as much since I need to finish off _Heir to Chaos_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **AU - Everything seemed perfect in Dohnovan, a city flourishing by an oasis in the middle of the scorching desert. Yet, beneath the city's mask of perfection lies a wave of corruption, ready to consume the entire city and its inhabitants. Tales of love, treachery and death will be soon exposed in the last paradise on Pulse. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Twin Roses**

"Bravo, bravo!" Dysley clapped his hands from the golden throne. "Excellent work Serah!"

Serah was unmoved by Dysley's applause. Her blue eyes were fixed onto the bull's eye once again receiving a perfect score after ten successful hits on the moving target. Lowering the elegantly crafted bow, she turned to Dysley and bowed, taking leave to a white gazebo. Placing down her bow, Serah sat in a chair across from another woman. She barely moved nor did she speak; her eyes were fixed upon the battle that was yet to come.

"He will lose," The woman announced. "Give me five minutes and he'll be kissing my feet for mercy."

"I don't doubt you," Serah smiled after taking a sip from the silver goblet. "You always get the job done right, Lightning."

Lightning released a 'hmph' and pushed out of the velvet chair. Hearing Dysley's summons, Lightning reached for her silver sword. Holding the sword horizontally, she ran a finger over its silver polish, eyes fixated on the enchanted words carved into its steel. Whipping it aside, Lightning stormed out of the gazebo to approach the large circle. Her opponent was a man twice her size with missing teeth. An eye patch was covered his right eye but yet, his hands held two bloodstained axes, ready to inflict severe harm. Standing five feet away from the human monstrosity, Lightning shifted into an attack stance without words. Her eyes scanned across his physique for weaknesses. Bingo; it was his patched up left leg that gave him away. Fresh blood stains were present seeping through the dirtied bandage. Meeting the man's eyes momentarily, she already predicted what was to come.

"You have ten minutes to claim victory over him." Dysley said and flipped the hourglass. "Show us what you learned, Lightning,"

* * *

A sandstorm blew across shifting sand dunes prompting the people to quickly duck for shelter. Quickly rushing into shelters, men, women and children covered their eyes waiting for the storm to pass. Sandstorms in Dohnovan were violent, claiming the lives of those who challenged the storm. The people knew better than to mock the sand gods of their power and ferocity. Taking the lives of several men earlier this month, nobody dared to lie in the path of the sandstorms. However, certainly not everybody hid away from the scraping sensations across their skin.

Quickly reaching the base of the dune, the two Sand Bandits used the curtain of sand to their advantage slipping into the exposed city snatching food items from the stalls. Their work was swift knocking food into burlap bags and scurrying away with the storm. Even before anybody knew it, the robbers had taken their share of today's pickings.

* * *

"**Thieves!**" Dysley hollered tossing away a parchment. "**Blasted thieves!**"

Lightning glanced over at Dysley after pinning the man onto the floor with her boot on his head. It was not often she watched Dysley fume out in public but as word went, he was being outsmarted by Sand Bandits. Retracting the sword back into its leather sheath, Lightning approached Dysley.

"Sand Bandits?" Lightning uttered the dreaded words. "You're getting too old, Dysley. The Sand Bandits outsmarted you three times this week."

"Silence, girl." Dysley barked. Looking at the other servants he dismissed them. "All of you: leave at once!"

The underlings nodded and quickly scurried out of the room, avoiding Dysley's temper. Serah merely crossed her legs to listen to what the Primarch had to say. Dysley massaged the area between his eyes thinking of the best way to get rid of the Sand Bandits. Previously he hired bounty hunters but to no avail; those blasted bandits were escape artists, using the sand to their advantage. Dysley growled, thinking how many men he had lost to the sands and those bandits. No matter how many men he sent out, every one of them came back dead.

"Send me instead," Lightning piped up. "You know I can get the job done right."

Dysley lifted his head. "You? A princess? Absolutely not."

"And explain to me why not?" Lightning crossed her arms irritably. "You trained me for this, Dysley. I've trained under the best for over twenty years now and I know I can apprehend them."

"Do you believe I will allow a _princess_ such as yourself to get your hands dirty?" Dysley shot. "You are a princess, Lightning. You cannot simply mingle with these mongrels."

"Are you afraid that I'll take down these bandits easier than those useless bounty hunters you hired?"

Lightning's words struck a nerve. "Enough. This conversation is over." Pushing out of the throne, Dysley narrowed his eyes, eying the princess. "You are a princess, Lightning. I advise you to begin acting like one."

"Don't tell me how to act," Lightning snapped bitterly. "I act as I please. Who are you to tell me how to act?"

Ignoring Lightning's words, Dysley continued, "I trained you because I want you to learn how to defend yourself. The last thing I want is for the next in line heir to die under my watch. I kept my word to your father, Lightning and I will live up every word of his dying wish."

Watching Dysley storm away, Lightning huffed. She saw nothing wrong with her so called 'advice'. When she thought about it carefully, she could easily win over these bandits and bring their heads to Dysley. Problem solved. No more food would be stolen and no more people being hungry. It's just that simple.

"Dysley will be embarrassed if you get the job done," Serah trotted over. "Though I have to partially agree with him."

Lightning shot Serah her trademark glare. "Partially agree? This is the first time I've heard you agree with that old dustbag."

Serah stifled a laugh and said, "Well you are a princess, Lightning. By definition you are supposed to act 'humble' and 'princess-like'. Of course, you need to keep appearances up since you are going to meet your fiancé soon."

"Ho-hum," Lightning muttered sarcastically. "Dysley chose a fiancé for me, how wonderful. I can't _wait_ to meet him."

Now Serah was unable to contain her laughter. "Apparently he chose someone of high honor, dear Lightning."

"Of course he did," Lightning rolled her eyes and began walking. "This is the eighth guy Dysley's been trying to get in bed with me."

"And all the other seven you sent running away with tails tucked between their legs," Serah smiled. "This year you'll be twenty-five, Lightning. Don't you think it's about time?"

"No. I have no reason for this marriage nonsense." Lightning replied coolly. "Dysley can throw all the men in the world at me but I'll never choose any of them. Besides, I don't need them. I have you, Serah."

Serah smiled. "I'll always be by your side Lightning but don't you ever think of having your own family? I've always dreamed of my own family with the perfect man! I want to have two daughters and a son!"

"No? Why should I? Besides, you're the only family I'll ever need."

Walking beside each other, the sisters chit-chatted until the chamber maidens arrived to escort the two into the bathing quarters. The sisters continued to talk allowing the maidens to strip them off their armory and clothing and guided them into the aromatic pool. Upon entering, Lightning's nerves loosened enjoying the warm waters caressing her skin. Venturing deeper into the pool now past her waist, she heard Serah from behind splashing water onto her face. With a swipe of her hand, the maidens left allowing the sisters to enjoy their privacy.

It had always been like this since they were young; they were always together. Before Dysley came into power, he was Chancellor for Lightning and Serah's parents. However their death, their father's dying wish to Dysley was for the girls—mainly Lightning to take over when they come of age. Dysley was to act as Regent until Lightning turned eighteen. Years later, Lightning did eventually turn eighteen but Dysley had become Primarch—ruler of Dohnovan by default. If Lightning had wedded, she would regain the throne and be the rightful ruler of Dohnovan.

Creeping up behind Lightning, Serah slipped her arms around her sister.

"What is it, Serah?" Lightning spoke softly running water over her arm.

Burying her face in Lightning's back, Serah whispered. "Do you know what's going to happen in a couple months' time?"

"My birthday," Lightning replied grimly. "It's just a stupid day, Serah. Don't get too excited about it."

Smirking, Serah voiced, "But you'll be twenty-five! That'll signify you survived a quarter century!"

Lightning spun around and flicked Serah's forehead.

"Watch your mouth, Serah," Lightning grinned. "Or big sister may need to punish you."

Prone to tickles, Serah quickly rushed into deeper waters avoiding Lightning's tickle attacks. The girls laughed with one another allowing their giggles to echo off marbled walls. Within their world, there were only two of them. They had each other and nothing, _nothing_ was going to separate them even if through time, perhaps they would be forcibly torn apart according to the Primarch's plots.


	3. Invisible Invader

**A/N: **Boo xD Apparently I typed this sometime ago and I forgot that it exists U_U; So here's the second chapter of the story! Yay! I'm so happy that I coughed something out since I was stuck with HTC for god knows how long… But yeah, I hope you guys'll like this one.

Any comments/reviews are much appreciated; keeps me motivated into writing the next chapter :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **AU - Everything seemed perfect in Dohnovan, a city flourishing by an oasis in the middle of the scorching desert. Yet, beneath the city's mask of perfection lies a wave of corruption, ready to consume the entire city and its inhabitants. Tales of love, treachery and death will be soon exposed in the last paradise on Pulse. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invisible Invader**

Upon the fall of the sun into its earthly cradle, lights erupted within the Dohnovian castle. Music spilled from the windows relaying its musical melodies to the people living beneath the Leaf Ring, a ring dedicated toward those without much land or wealth. Although they didn't have a lot to begin with, the citizens hummed in-sync with the tunes, swaying left to right and right to left. Men graciously extended their hands toward their wives or loved ones, asking them for a dance. Children clapped, Uridimmu puppies barked to the music composed of flutes, drums, sitars, harps and the like. Perhaps it was like this once a month in Dohnovan. On this night, however, the celebration would be taken on a different note.

Emerging out of the rose carved doors, the Farron sisters exited hand in hand in gowns threaded by the city's best seamstress. Pink and white colors, sown diamond and pearls brought out the sisters' beauty, dazzling the honorary guests. Step by step the sisters took across burgundy polished floors before splitting, each walking down a spiral stairwell to greet the guests below. Joining at the base of the stairs, the guests crowded the sisters. As per usual, Lightning nor Serah were unfazed by the unconditional attention they received. Only a mere nod from Lightning prompted the guests to part, making way for the Twin Roses. As men bowed graciously, women eyed them with jealousy. Caring not for a soul in the room, the roses arrived at their thrones at the end of the hall. Bowing to Barthandeleus, the sisters once again split, each to sit in their respective throne.

Every month, Barthandeleus threw parties on the day the moon was expected to be full. The rich congregated in Dohnovan to celebrate the finest wine, women and riches. Crossing her legs, Lightning gazed upon the men and women in front of her dining on fine wine or laughing at silly, high society jokes. Traveling from men to men and women to women, they were all of noble birth. She watched the women adorn themselves in large necklaces boasting off stones gathered from far off lands. Quite frankly, they looked like fools, wrapping their necks in diamond studded collars. Lightning could tell, these stones ranged from millions of Gil. These simple minded fools only had to give the command to get what they wanted. Just like that.

Shifting her weight, Lightning took notice of the men; she was not stupid when it came to these types of gatherings. Barthandeleus would eye for the right man for Lightning. So far from first impressions, all the men didn't impress Lightning. They were either too pompous, old, shady, one track mind or all of the above. Even if some of them were good looking, none of them caught her eye. She knew, eventually Barthandeleus would introduce a loser for her to choose to sleep with. Lightning knew how this game was played. Oh joy.

"Enjoying the party?" Barthandeleus spoke after chugging down a full goblet of rich wine. "You've been awfully quiet, Lightning."

"Likewise," The princess murmured, not even a damn bit interested.

"Don't sound bored," he commented gesturing to an underling to serve him another. "These guests have noble blood within them. Some of them are interested in taking your hand for the night, Lightning. Should you not give them a chance?"

"I rather not," Lightning replied solemnly. "I can tell you right now I'm not interested in any of them."

"Now why would you say such things? These are fine gentlemen."

"All they're looking for is a good fuck," Lightning narrowed her eyes at the crowd. "I don't have plans on opening my legs tonight either."

Momentarily defeated by a war of words, Barthandeleus turned his attention to the ecstatic crowd. He predicted Lightning was to act this way thus he had a back-up plan. Before setting his plan into motion, the princess had left her throne.

* * *

Slipping behind crimson curtains, Lightning dismissed the maidens following her. She wanted to be alone. Crossing her arms, Lightning tread quietly down dark halls filled with the fragrance of roses. Coming to an abrupt stop, she stood in front one of the rose bunches decorated in a glazed vase. Slipping her finger over the petals, Lightning inhaled its teasing aroma before removing her fingers off its delicate surface. Moving silently, Lightning was mildly troubled at this party and the silly arrangement. She knew, deep down, Barthandeleus wanted Lightning to rule the city to give people hope.

"Yeah like I'm some kind of savior," The woman muttered bitterly. "That old dust bag already has the city in the palm of his hand and the people seem to love him. So why bother with me?"

Walking by an open window, Lightning merely looked out the window observing the guards march in unison without hiccup. Step by step they took as their leader, the guard in red marched forward with a mace followed by his blue coated subordinates. Lightning envisioned to them to be like a caterpillar, inching forward step by step as legs lifted and planted on solid ground with rhythmic thuds. She merely observed for two minutes before the princess was exhausted with their uniform marching. About to leave, she heard the sound of a man's voice tear through the silence. Instinctively, the princess jutted her head out the window watching a guard in a yellow uniform scramble to the head commander.

Listening carefully, Lightning's ears caught the word, "Thieves." Grinning, the princess quickly hastened her pace to quickly learn more. She believed it was her golden moment to shine.

Slipping around sharpened corners, Lightning descended down the spiral staircase eager to hear more. Stopping by another windowsill, she spotted another man had run up to his commander, clutching his right arm. The words spoken were much louder and emphasized on the thieves' abilities to use strange weapons. Reaching the base of the tower, Lightning emerged out of the darkness lining by the wall; she didn't want the guards to hear her but rather, she wanted to learn more about these thieves. From what was described, these thieves were skilled rats.

"Where are they?" The commander barked.

"In the South Wing, they're—"

Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, the soldier slumped forward and fell face first onto his commander's boots. Shouts echoed from the group of soldiers as two men leapt forward, picking up the fallen man. Embedded deeply into his arm was a three inch long dart, dripping with an unknown substance. It reeked of a deadly sweet liquid from a well-known poisonous cactus. Narrowing her eyes, Lightning was impressed; the thieves were skilled indeed enough to injure one of the castle's elite soldiers without being detected. Looking around her, she made sure the shadows played in her favor. Slipping silently into a group of trees, Lightning was off to find the thieves responsible for the minor commotion. She truly believed if she caught the thieves, Barthandeleus would stop treating her like glass. She hated being treated like a little girl. She was sick of it.

As she walked, her right hand gripped tightly on the dagger's hilt strapped to her belt. Her thumb ran across the hilt time and time again, itching to use it. Leaving not but a trail behind her, Lightning walked blindly with the guidance of the moon hoping to encounter the thieves. As expected, she was unable to locate them due to the vast expanse of the castle. Perhaps she wasn't looking in the right direction? Maybe if she could lure them, they would come out? Walking through a pathway of arched magnolia trees, her foot suddenly came to a stop the moment her ears picked up faint shuffling sounds. Music blaring from the castle was faint yet the sound of shuffling empowered it. Gripping tightly onto the dagger, Lightning's eyes scanned the horizon for an intruder.

_They're close._

Hearing shuffling, now defined as footsteps, Lightning turned around meeting eye to eye with a moving shadow. The shadow was firmly in place with eyes locked on the princess.

"You're the thief?" Lightning spoke calmly, unchallenged.

"Is that what you assume me to be?" The voice responded. It was male.

Lightning's attention was fixed on the intruder taking a bold step forward. Unmoved, she refused to take a step back. She hadn't pulled out her blade yet until she was positively sure it was the thief.

"Not another step," Lightning warned, fingers curled around the gemmed hilt. "Take one more step and—"

"You do be careful with such weapons, princess,"

The voice was alluring like honey, pulling her into a trap. No, Lightning was no fool; she reminded herself to never submit herself to the charms made by men. The man took a bold step forward, crushing the cobblestones beneath his boot. Lightning refused to back away. With knuckles turning white, she waited for the right moment to—

"Why are you so hostile against me, Lightning? Do you not recognize my voice?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning shot. "I don't know you!"

"Think _Claire, _think."

The man took another step forward. Upon that very moment, the clouds silently part to reveal a ray of white shimmer shining onto the garden. Lightning's feet remained fixed on the ground while her mind spun in high gear, trying to decode the stranger's words. There were very few people who knew her real name. And then it clicked; there was only one boy she was ever friends with that called her by her real name.

Without lowering the dagger, Lightning carefully said his name. "Cid? Cid Raines?"

"You remembered,"

Stepping out of the light, the tall man bowed gracefully to Lightning. Falling onto a knee as a part of his habit, he reached out to her free hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Lightning stared at the man in question then released a defeated sigh. Releasing her grip on the hilt, Lightning then pulled her hand away from Cid and crossed her arms in disappointment. She was expecting to go head on with the thief. Irritably, she turned away to hide her annoyance.

"I haven't seen you since we were children, Claire."

"Likewise."

"How long as it been? Ten years?"

"Yeah, around there."

Cid turned to Lightning. "Are you disappointed that I turned out to not to be the thief?"

"In fact, yes," Lightning spun around glaring darts at Cid's face. "I was planning on taking down the so called 'thieves' when your pretty face showed up. That's the last face I wanted to see."

Cid chuckled. "I'm hurt."

"You should be." Lightning irritably crossed her arms and thought of a new topic to switch to. "How's Lady Sheila?"

There was a distinct pause from Cid. Although she didn't catch it, the man walked past her keeping his back to her. Without words, he tilted his head back to fix his eyes on the stars.

"She's dead."

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry, a lot of people didn't know." Taking a moment to think, Cid continued. "She died in her sleep so I suppose it wasn't too painful. She always said she wanted to die in her sleep."

"May the grace of the goddess guide her soul to an eternity of peace," Lightning concluded, resting a hand over her heart. It was the gesture performed by all who lived in Dohnovan, paying their respects to those entering the eternal slumber.  
"She did say one thing before she slept: Cid, I want you to be happy. I want you to live for yourself and not for others. Live for the ones you love and not the ones you must love." He paused and turned around to meet Lightning's brilliant eyes. "Those were her last words."

"They're quite thoughtful," Lightning nodded, remembering those words well. Exhaling, it was time to change the subject. "So why are you here? Did that bag of dust invite you?"

"Bag of dust?" Cid emitted a soft chuckle. "Barthandeleus you mean?"

"Yeah, him,"

"I did. My father was too occupied to come here therefore he sent me instead. In truth I refused but you know how my father is, he's a man of his word. I had no interest in coming as political parties bore me."

"You don't say?"

Cid shook his head. "Though Lord Barthandeleus seems oddly vibrant tonight, don't you think?"

"Vibrant? Ha. He's only 'vibrant' when he gets to chug down ten bottles of wine at a time. Without wine, he's the castle's wet blanket."

Cid smiled. Lightning was always blunt, even when they were children. She refused to lock away her emotions when it came to bad mouthing someone of higher rank. That was something he admired her most for: Her truthfulness to any matter. Suddenly the two heard a loud cheer coming from inside the castle as balloons and black doves escaped the windows.

"It's time." Cid watched the flock of black doves dart toward the sky. "We must return for the big announcement."

"I'm not looking forward to this." Lightning slumped in grief. Whatever Barthandeleus had in store, he was going to let the entire world know about it, tonight.

Extending out an arm, Cid smiled.

"Shall we?"

Shaking her head, Lightning agreed. "Sure, why not?"

Moving towards him, their arms linked as each walked in slow strides toward the castle. Lightning merely turned her head around in hopes there would be thieves hidden in the shadow. She was expecting something, anything but it was just a mere hope, wasn't it? The attacks on those men were probably caused by some vermin lingering outside the castle and managed to slip inside. Of course, not all the guards were incapable soldiers; some of the guards prowling the castle walls were highly skilled mercenaries disguised as useless soldiers. They were nothing more than pawns. Perhaps the vermin who managed to slip inside the castle walls was exterminated. Simple as that.

Lightning sighed and narrowed her eyes. Maybe she was just not destined to have any fun, wasn't she? All she had to do was look forward to this silly marriage arrangement and rule over a city lost in shifting sands.


End file.
